


Heather McNamara dating headcanons

by srslyitsnina



Category: Heathers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral, I LIKE BTS, Modern heathers au, ahhh. Heather. Heather. Heather. AND PEGGY, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, dear evan hansen - Freeform, heather - Freeform, kpop, whatcha sayyay? Not todayay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslyitsnina/pseuds/srslyitsnina
Summary: Literally what it says





	Heather McNamara dating headcanons

•she loves cuddles. LOVES CUDDLES  
•she likes to mess with your hair. If it's short, she will put little braids in it, if it's long she'll put it up with a scrunchie.  
•she has very low self esteem and confidence so you will spend a good little while telling her that what you love about her.  
•Veronica ships you.  
•Heather Chandler being tolerant of you (but only bc her girlfriend Veronica told her to)  
•helping her with homework from Ms. Fleming and tutoring her in exchange for movie dates and kisses.  
•she likes musicals low key, (Dear Evan Hansen is her favorite, for many reasons.)  
•you guys'll duet to Only Us. It was romantic the first hundred times, now you just sing with horribly fake accents.  
•she can sing really well.  
•lots of mall dates, she likes earthbound and hot topic, surprisingly  
•MaTcHiNg ChOkErS!!!!!!1  
•she likes to talk about you, a lot.  
-"you see that lovely, beautiful, insanely cute person over there?"  
-"I'm dating them!"  
•you go to every single cheer practice, every game ever just to cheer on your girl.  
•you guys making natural makeup.  
•it turns out she likes essential oils.  
•even though they're pretty expensive, her dad is loaded (UH OH BUT LITTLE DOES HE KNOW THAT HIS DAUGHTERS.....)  
•she falls in love with lavender (it has calming properties)  
•SHE LIKES TO BAKE  
-strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy.  
-she makes a mean lemon meringue  
-yellow food GALORE  
-lemonade  
•tAKEOUT NIGHTS AND STUDY DATES  
-Thai bubble teas  
-smoothie straws litter her floor bc you never ever bother to clean up.  
•pocky challenges  
•y'all take selfies and candid pictures with her Fujifilm™ camera and post them on her wall  
•you drive her to school, and it's filled with singing along to musicals, pop hits, and Kpop.  
-she absolutely loves Korean pop music. Her favorite group is Blackpink or BTS.  
•making out in your car on the way to school.  
•her PDA depends on whether you like PDA or not.  
-if you don't mind, she will kiss You anywhere.  
-if you don't like PDA, she will hold your and with the occasional peck on the kiss or lips.

**Author's Note:**

> DANG DANG DANG DIGGITY DANG DANG I AM DONE
> 
> Well, that was fun to write. I love Heather M. 
> 
> and I put a High School Musical reference somewhere, if you find it, comment the reference-Nina


End file.
